There Will be Blood
by Namie The Snake Queen
Summary: HUNK finds out that his partner, Nia Strife, has been seeing the B.S.A.A. behind his back while he took leave to relax. Pissed, he makes decisions no one will like other than himself to torture his partner, and kill off Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans. There Will Be Blood...


**This is a Twitter Story-Line I thought up, and asked a few of my friends there to help me make it a reality. It's a Resident Evil / OC SL. It's all typed up in RP form, but I'll type it up so it's more in story mode other than just replies. Once it's finished, I'll add the Usernames of the one's who helped so if you like it, and a fan of RE, you can give em a follow.~ Enjoy.~**

* * *

**Story Name ~ There Will Be Blood. **

**Characters ~ HUNK / Mr. Death, Piers Nivans, Nia And Nainy Strife [Both my OCs.]**

**Maybe Characters ~ Chris Redfield [Gotta ask the writer xD.]**

**Rating ~ M / X **

**Warnings ~ Torture & Violence**

* * *

Nia had gotten shot by her 'boss' for talking to the B.S.A.A. agents she used to work with. HUNK put three shots into her, and just left her. She mustered up enough courage after the feud to see if the man is still pissed off, and going to try and talk to him. Little to her knowledge, HUNK has two .50 Cal bullets with Chris' and Piers names on them, wanting rather badly to kill the men Nia talks too on more than one occasions. **  
**

HUNK leaves Neo-Umbrella with a mannequin, and some clothes for some reason, driving off to the forest. Nia, on the other hand, has no idea what the man has in store for her, as she comes across said forest, making her way in, her eyes moving around, her mind only on finding the man.

A while later, HUNK pulls up to the designated area, taking the clothing, and mannequin out from the trunk, putting a potato sack where the head would go on the mannequin. HUNK then dresses said mannequin to look exactly like Piers Nivans, a person that Nia's rather close too, then he ties it to a tree, as if to look like Piers was taken hostage. He then moves up to a tree across the way, setting up with his Sniper in hand. Nia soon comes across the scene HUNK planned out, her eyes focusing on it as the only words spoken was a confused, "Huh..?"

As Nia approaches the mannequin, HUNK makes his voice sound rather similar to Piers', talking into a walkie-talkie which was set up under the potato sack, "_Help me, Nia! It's Piers..!"_

Nia blinks a few times as she begins moving towards the mannequin, not even noticing. Her brain worried about the man. She reaches out, ready to help him, no words coming from her mouth. As Nia reaches closer to the fake Piers, HUNK cocks back his Barrett .50 Cal, and lines up the shot. Once fired, the mannequin blows up, taking a shot to the head. Nia watches as the shot blew up Fake-Piers, her eyes widening, as she screams all of a sudden; fear takes over, as she looks around the area, wondering where the shot came from. HUNK sees the girl begin to panic; he fires another shot and hits the tree right beside her, mission on purpose. She freezes from the shot, turning slowly to face where the shot was fired, her voice sounding scared, and shaky, "Who's there..?"

HUNK drops down from the tree, holding his 9mm pistol in his hand, "Well, well. Poor Piers bit the bullet, huh?"

Nia looks to HUNK, her eyes glaring at him; she wipes her eyes, speaking to him, "You're the one who did this, huh...?"

"Shut up," HUNK points his gun towards Nia, motioning for her to put her hands up. "Why were you so obsessed with them?"

She shakes her head, not doing as the gesture motioned, only pointing to the man, "I'm not obsessed..! I'm only making sure their okay.."

"Put you're hands up or I'll cut them off!" HUNK demanded as he feels for his knife, "You don't need to see their they're okay. They should be dead."

Nia growls, slowly raising her arms up as told, her eyes still glaring at him, "You're more of an asshole than I thought, _Mr. Death..."_

"I'm the asshole? You're the one who betrayed me. I'm just getting payback." He shoots a single bullet in front of her feet.

Nia growls; in her mind she wants to grab a gun or a knife, but she knows something will be shot, "I didn't betray! Betraying is going _back _to them! _Talking _isn't betraying..!"

"I don't care. The fact you're friends with them is enough for me." He motions with his gun for Nia to walk to the bunker. Nia sighs, obeying without any words spoken, as she makes her way to the bunker.

The two eventually come to a locked door; the sound of what seems like a woman whimpering behind it fills her ears, "Open it."

Nia is unsure what to do, but she once more obeys the commands of HUNK, slowly opening the door. As Nia opens the door, she spots a sight that she would hate to see. Her sister, Nainy, tied to a chair, her eyes covered by a blindfold, and her mouth covered with duct tape. Nainy squirms, crying out with muffled cries, wanting Nia to help her. Nia's eyes widen as she stares at the sight, "...What the hell have you done..!?"

HUNK makes his way to Nainy, and slaps her across the back of the head, demanding her to shut up. He then turns to Nia, "We're going to play a little game, Nia."

Nainy squirms as she cries out from the slap of the head, her body still squirming to get free, "Don't touch her like that!" Nia looks to HUNK, her emotions getting the best of her, getting more and more angry.

"..And what would that be..?"

HUNK looks to the pistol in his hand, then speaks the idea, "You get to make a choice. Your life, or hers. Who's it gonna be?"

Nia's eyes widen as she looks to her sister, bound to the chair, still squirming, then looks towards HUNK, "Wh-What..?! I can't do that..!"

He cocks his 9mm round into the pistol, "You have too! It's either one of you, or both of you!"

"I can't...!"

HUNK puts the gun to Nainy's head, "I can do it myself, it's up to you."

The poor girl begins to cry behind the blindfold, not wanting to die. Nia thinks for a second as she will regret everything about to happen, "...Don't..! ...Give me it..."

HUNK gives Nia the gun, pulling out another, and putting it to the back of her head, in case she does something crazy. Nia slowly points the gun to Nainy, her entire arm shaking, not able to find the perfect place to aim it. HUNK smirks, "If you have any last words, say them now."

Both Nia and Nainy stay quiet, not saying a single thing as Nia doesn't even move. HUNK takes the pistol back from Nia, and without warning, shooting the girl in hostage right in the forehead. Nia screams out as the shot hit, reaching her hand out to Nainy, her eyes wide as she stares at the scene before her. HUNK empties the clip into the girls body before throwing it to the side, "Regret talking to Piers and Chris yet?"

The only thing she can do is simply nod. Her eyes focus on the ground as silent tears fall to the ground as she cries from the loss of her sister and how cold-heart'ed HUNK is. HUNK then unties Nainy, letting the body fall to the ground, as he demands Nia to sit, as he ties her the way her sister way. Nia blinks as she's tied to the chair, but HUNK then puts the dead body on her lap so it's straddling it, seeming to be entertain, "Now, you're going to stay like that for a _long _time."

Nia blinks, her head turning away from the body sat in front of her, not even wanting to look at it or see that it's there.

"Let's see Piers try and help you now," HUNK turns around, exiting the steel door and locks it, leaving the woman in the room, all alone. Nia sighs, not able to come up with a responce, knowing that it won't be of any help. '_Dannit..!'_


End file.
